


Slipping a Quickie In

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Surprise Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Merlin sneaking a quickie with you in the middle of the Chaldea cafeteria with magical shenanigans.





	Slipping a Quickie In

You were hungry and thus went to the cafeteria. As soon as you sat down in your chair, a pair of arms came around you. A covered your mouth before you could squeal in surprise.  
  
"Shhhh," said a familiar voice, though you couldn't place it.  
  
You struggled a bit, now finding the chair actually had that mystery individual's lap between you and the chair.  
  
"No one can see me but I don't want you to give me away, nonetheless," said who you now knew was Merlin. You would recognize that soft muttering anywhere.  
  
You relaxed but now you were angry. Tried to grunt around his hand. The man couldn't use a spell in battle to save his life, yet he could use one to mess with you?!  
  
Merlin rolled his hips and something hard and hot pressed into your heat.  
  
_Oh._  
  
You were in the middle of trying to decide whether you wanted this or not when one of his hands, not the one covering your mouth, dove between your legs to rub your clit through your clothes. You bucked and moaned into his hand. He really knew what he was doing. That, or being an incubus made his touches elicit a stronger reaction from your flesh.  
  
It was convincing you to stay put. He took his hand from your mouth and you just sat there with heavily-lidded eyes.  
  
"They can't see you either, now, you know," he whispered.  
  
It was like he was just happy to slip you a secret and not his fingers down your bottoms into your underwear.  
  
"M-merlin," you whimpered, bucking again. Trying to get your pussy closer to his hand. Vaguely aware of the blush warming your face.  
  
Strangely, he didn't speak another word. He did, however, grind with you, huffing onto your neck. The hand in your underwear replaced the other one, which went underneath you. You both had the same thought, that he couldn't take his dick out fast enough. You couldn't sit on it fast enough. There was the second heartbeat in your pussy and his dick; nothing else. The cafeteria had faded to the background.  
  
You thought you felt his cock springing up and touching your lower lips. Leaning back against his chest, you lifted your hips to slide your lips up and down his length. You groaned; it felt so good.  
  
You sat back down on his lap.  
  
"Merlin? I need-"  
  
"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay, Master. I need it, too. I'll take care of you."  
  
It was then that it hit you that your bottoms were gone and you didn't remember them coming off. Another effect of his magic, you supposed. Things were a little fuzzy. You were swimming in good feelings and knowing you could get more. It was only a cock away.  
  
"F, faster," you mumbled.  
  
He chuckled softly. Ignoring your order, he stuffed two fingers into your cut. They went in easy, from all the slick.  
  
"Ahhh, Master, that's good..."  
  
His voice was heavy with lust. His fingers swirled as he played with you more than he was trying to prep you. You opened your legs and leaned back. You gazed up at him and he planted his lips on yours. As soon as his lips parted, you began to suck on his tongue. A hint to _hurry the fuck up_.  
  
He had to break the kiss to lift your hips. And then hold them up, lest you sit your impatient self back down too fast. The head of his cock poked your entrance and your mouth fell open. He bucked his hips, thrusting in slowly. You softly chanted his name for each thrust.  
  
The two of you were lost in your lust so when you were flush with his lap again, he rolled his hips into you. His pace was steady. It was fast enough. He held you closely about your chest, puffing in your ear.  
  
"Thank you, Master," he panted.  
  
You're not sure why he was thanking you. He was probably being a little shit like always but it didn't matter while you were getting some cock. You enjoyed the ride, leaning back with your head on his shoulder. Merlin muttered to himself in that soft way he always does.  
  
You slapped one of your hands down over his, the one on your clit. You forced him to rub harder, greedily chasing your end. Snatching it from him, when he wanted to fuck you for a good long while. Your thighs opened wider. Wider. Wider. Until...  
  
You scrunched your face with the effort of keeping your final moan in. What was a _fucking good_ orgasm also drained you completely. That was probably by design.  
  
"Ahhhh....Master..." he moaned.  
  
You're not sure if he came with you. Nor do you care. You pulled his hand off your clit, having had enough. You're too sensitive now and he's had his fun toying with you.  
  
You're the Master here.  
  
You turned around. "Give me my pants back."  
  
He sighed but he maintained his cheerful demeanour as he let you go.


End file.
